


Dreams are just that...dreams right?

by FanFicLover00



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, POV Bellamy Blake, Reunion, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Season 5 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicLover00/pseuds/FanFicLover00
Summary: It’s so bright! Oh god did Murphy forget to turn the light generator off? Struggling to open my eyes, blinded by the light streaming through the windows…wait! Windows? Where are the stars? Where is the Earth? Where am I? Shifting in the bed I slowly go to get up cautious of this strange environment, preparing myself to fight off any threat when I feel a presence next to me. There is an arm draped over my bare chest, where are my clothes? I swear to god if this is someone playing a prank I am going to lose it!





	Dreams are just that...dreams right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers...if there are any. This is the first time that I'm writing a fan fiction about Bellarke so please bear with me! I'm not sure whether I will be making this just a one shot or if I'll add more chapters later on. I guess that will be based on the response.  
> Thanks for taking the time to read this and OMG can you believe that The 100 is back in two days like oh my goodness I swear that this show will be the death of me!  
> Anyways enjoy!

It’s so bright! Oh god did Murphy forget to turn the light generator off? Struggling to open my eyes, blinded by the light streaming through the windows…wait! Windows? Where are the stars? Where is the Earth? Where am I? Shifting in the bed I slowly go to get up cautious of this strange environment, preparing myself to fight off any threat when I feel a presence next to me. There is an arm draped over my bare chest, where are my clothes? I swear to god if this is someone playing a prank I am going to lose it!  
As I go to lift the person’s arm up they start to shift, turning themselves to face me. As I go to look at this person’s face I stop in my tracks. Clarke? No it can’t be! She died…died saving us, saving me. This has got to be a dream, an amazing dream. Scared that my heavy breaths will wake her, I try to slow my racing heart that feels like it’s going to explode right out of my chest. I turn to body to face her I then go to move a piece of hair that has fallen onto her face. She feels so real! God how I wish this was real but it’s not possible. As I place her hair back into place, I keep my hand there, threading my fingers through her golden hair. I then trace my fingers over her face, over her forehead, her cheeks, her nose that would crinkle when she got mad and then lastly her lips. I’ve dreamt about these lips, touching them, kissing them. You don’t know how many times I have wanted to kiss these lips. Whether it was to shut her up because she was annoying me, or even when she was upset and crying so that I could make it all better. But especially when she was smiling, which was a rarity but I could always manage to get a small smile out of her.  
I remember the first time I wanted to kiss Clarke Griffin, we almost died (again) but we saved each other – like we always do. I cried at the person…the monster I had become and Clarke gave me forgiveness. I was in shock because even though I refused to forgive myself she did even her knowledge of all the crimes I had committed and all the lives I had took. The temptation to grab her from the back of the head, pull her towards me and kiss her was so strong but I didn’t do it, and I have regretted it ever since.  
God I was so mad at myself for missing that opportunity. But I won’t miss this one…even though it’s not really her, it’s not my princess it is the only chance that I’m going to get. I’ll make it quick; I’ll try to make it quick. Just one kiss that is all I need. As I move closer to Clarke I can feel her breathing softly onto my face. She looks like how I’ve always imagined her too, she looks like an angel. I never thought that I would ever be this close to her ever again. I bring my face closer to hers and that’s when I place my lips on top of hers and then it’s over. Screw it, I can’t just kiss her once and that be it. I’ll do whatever the hell I want, it’s my dream, and so I did just that. I took her face into my hands and gave the kiss that I should of given her six years ago! As I was kissing her I felt Clarke respond, she kissed me back! Startled I pushed myself back prepared to face her anger of me kissing her without permission. But as Clarke’s eyes fluttered open I didn’t see anger, instead I saw surprise and…love?  
No that can’t be right, at least that’s what I thought until she said “Good morning to you too” with a beautiful smile on her face. But before I could respond Clarke had straddled my waist and started kissing me. On the lips, face and neck, I found myself closing my eyes and just enjoying it, enjoying my princess doing what I’ve only dreamt of. Because sadly that is what this is…a dream, so I best take advantage. I held her waist and brought our lips together, as we were kissing I felt butterflies in my stomach and I think I even felt Clarke shiver. Clarke broke off our kiss and said “So what has gotten you in such a good mood?” I reached up and caressed her face and said “I had an amazing dream I didn’t want it to end!” Clarke then asked “What did you dream about?” I replied with one simple word “You” Once I said that she kissed me so lovingly I was scared that I was going to cry.  
That’s where the dream ended, Clarke opened her mouth but it wasn’t her voice that came out. In fact I don’t even recognise this person’s voice, it was a male voice and he said “Time to wake up pretty boy, dreams over.” Dazed and confused I replied with “What?” my voice was slow and slurred. I sat up and found myself in a small, cramped, dark cell. That’s when reality came crashing down on me, the prisoners from the Eligius ship. We tried to fight them but they had weapons, they captured us and threw us all into these dismal cells. “God, how much hallucinogen did you give him?” one guy asked, the asshole who woke me responded with “Enough to shut him up and stop bothering me.” He then knelt down, moved closer to the bars but kept himself a safe distance away (smart guy) and said with a smirk plastered on his dopey looking face “So…pretty boy, who is the Clarke chick you keep babbling on about?” I look at him with confusion all over my face. I ask him as loudly as I could “How do you know about Clarke?” He looks at me and chuckles, “Man that drug works like a charm, you really don’t remember calling out her name at night. What is it that you said?” The guy then starts to mock me by saying “Clarke I’m sorry. Clarke please forgive me. Clarke, Clarke, Clarke!” he then starts to laugh and the other guy with him just looks at me with pity in his eyes. I don’t want his pity, “You just wouldn’t shut up. I was on watch and I just couldn’t take one more second of your crying ass so I doped you up. And from what I heard you enjoyed yourself, so I guess we could both call that a win-win situation!” He then gets up and walks away with the other guy not far behind, leaving me all alone.  
I go move into the corner of my cell and lie down and pray that sleep will take me so that I can dream about Clarke. But as I’m closing my eyes I hear a loud noise, it sounds like…gunfire? No that can’t be right; I must just be hearing things or something. At least that’s what I though until I saw a hooded figure shoot down the guard on watch and then begin to make way to my cell. I asked this stranger “Who are you?” they took down their hood and I thought I was still dreaming. “Clarke?” she looked at me with fierceness in her eyes and said “I’m going to get you out of out of here!” I was still in shock, I couldn’t stop staring at her. I was too afraid to blink just in case she would disappear. The next thing I know she has picked the lock made her way into my cells and is pulling me to my feet. Just as I’m about to ask her, how? How are you alive? How did you know I was here? She grabbed me by the back of the head and presses our lips together. I close my eyes and just as she’s about to pull away, I pull her back to me. I don’t know how long we stand there for, until I hear Raven’s voice, getting interrupted (again) typical. She says “Finally! Look I hate to interrupt and all but we got to go!” Nodding in agreement, I take Clarke’s hand and say “If you think I’m letting you out of my sight again you are out of your damn mind.” I think Clarke could see the desperation mixed with seriousness and guilt in my eyes because she lets go of my hand and places her forehead against mine and whispers so that only I can hear “It had to be done” she then gives me a soft and gentle kiss and takes my hand into hers. We then start walking out of the cell when I say “After you princess” she rolls her eyes and looks at me and I see that Clarke Griffin smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like it? Let me know! All criticism is good criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
